30 leyes para Logan
by kgs
Summary: Conjunto de oneshot basados en treinta leyes de murphy sobre Logan. Pequeñas historias que nos  muestran como a pesar de todo es un adolecscente normal y corriente
1. No se enoje desquitese

Estúpida, estúpida y estúpida Verónica Mars. Por su culpa me he quedado sin mi coche.

Esa tonta rubia hizo que me metiesen una pipa de fumar en mi taquilla y solo porque hice un pequeño comentario sobre la borracha de su madre. Es una amargada que disfruta fastidiándome la vida.

Por su estúpida bromita he tenido que oír un discurso de mi padre de 1 hora sobre las responsabilidades, es gracioso viniendo de alguien como el.

Pero como se suele decir no se enoje, desquítese; y eso hago, aquí estoy apoyado en el capo del coche de la rubita, esperando que se de cuenta de que estoy aquí.

Ya me ha visto y se acerca, con ese pardillo que es su nuevo amigo. No me muevo hasta que se acerca lo suficiente, un par de frases vagas y mi venganza, el sonido de los cristales de su faro al romperse, cuando choca contra ellos la palanca que llego.

Venganza, dulce venganza


	2. la mayoria de las personas se merecen

Acabo de hablar con Verónica, y lo que me ha dicho acerca de esas tarjetas de crédito me ha dejado inquieto. Se que yo no las he usado, así que ¿Por qué Caitlin firmo esa factura en el Gran Hotel?

Durante toda la clase de periodismo no he dejado de pensar en ello, una y otra vez. Por mucho que me pese, debo hablar con Verónica sobre este tema.

Al acabar la clase la alcanzo en el pasillo y la encaro, quiero saber porque dice lo que dice y quiero saberlo ya. Sin embargo su respuesta no tiene nada que ver con lo que estaba esperando.

- Sabes Logan, la mayoría de las personas se merecen la una a la; pero ni siquiera tú te mereces a alguien como ella - me dice antes de irse; pero cuando da un par de pasos se gira y añade- No permitiré que Weevil termine en la cárcel solo porque tu noviecita sepa quien tiene esas tarjetas y prefiera tener la boca cerrada.

Tiene razón, solo la veo irse por el pasillo, y decido que si Caitlin sabe quien me esta robado quiero saberlo y quiero saberlo ya.


	3. siempre hay una forma mas facil de

Como se suele decir siempre hay una manera más fácil de hacer las cosas. Yo creo que eso es muy cierto, un ejemplo de eso, mi mejor amigo Duncan.

Os explicare como sucedió la cosa:

Hora: La hora feliz, entiendase por el momento en que en vez de estar en clase pasamos el tiempo por ahi bebiendo.

Lugar: Las gradas del instituto.

Suceso desencadenante: Su ex Verónica besando al nuevo, que por cierto es amigo de Duncan, Troy.

Locura que cometió: Hizo un salto de las gradas y cayó al suelo, intento caer sobre las colchonetas; pero cogio demasiado impulso y rebotó

Resultado: Verónica le llevo al hospital y le dieron 4 puntos en la cabeza

Ese es un buen ejemplo, si lo que quería era alejar a Verónica de Troy, debería habérselo dicho, no romperse la cabeza.

Pero ¿alguna vez hace caso a su amigo Logan? Nooooo, nunca hace caso de los sabios consejos de su amigo Logan, si lo hiciera haría lo que yo hubiese hecho, romperle la nariz a ese capullo desde el primer momento en que tonteo con ella.

No es que el chico me caiga mal, en absoluto, simplemente no tengo ninguna relación con el; aunque tampoco la quiero la verdad


	4. hay dos clases de personas, las que

Hay dos tipos de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas

Estoy en la sala de montaje, debería haber dejado mi boca cerrada cuando le dije a Duncan que haría el video de homenaje a Lily, me duele recordar todas esas cosas que hicimos juntos; pero se que seria mucho peor para el. Así que aquí estoy viendo horas y horas de imágenes de mi novia muerta intentando elegir las mejores para el gran momento. Aunque la cosa iría mucho mejor si mi mejor amigo al que pronto estrangulare por pesado, dejase de llamarme cada 5 minutos para ver como va todo

El sonido del móvil, no necesito ver el identificador para saber quien es

- Duncan estoy en ello- le digo nada mas descolgar

- ¿Seguro que podrás tenerlo a tiempo?

- Sino dejas de llamarme no

- ¿Estoy un poco pesado?

- Mas bien

- No puedo evitarlo si algo no sale bien, mi madre me matara

- Como dice un viejo proverbio "Hay dos clases de personas, las que se preocupan de las cosas y las que se ocupan de ellas"

- ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?

- En estos momentos, tu eres del primer tipo y yo del segundo

- Sabes Logan que no tengo ni idea de a donde quieres llegar ¿verdad?

- Intento decirte que como no me dejes de dar la lata, el segundo grupo estrangulara al primero

- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo…no llamare mas

Duncan cuelga; pero se que no será capaz de cumplir su promesa.

El móvil vuelve a sonar, miro la hora, solo han pasado 10 minutos. Miro la información de llamada Duncan Kane

- No has podido controlarte ¿eh?- digo divertido cuando lo cojo


	5. el que ronca es el primero en quedarse

Estoy en un coche en Tijuana, México, junto con Troy y Luke.

Debería estar contento, borracho, enrollándome con una tía o las tres cosas a la vez; en vez de eso estoy con mis dos colegas escuchando música y mirando al horizonte.

Un ronquido llama nuestra atención, yo no he sido y me alegra saber que Troy tampoco, no creo que fuese una buena señal que el conduzca este roncando, así que solo queda Luke.

- ¿Otra vez esta dormido?- pregunta Troy viéndole por el retrovisor

- Es como una marmota, será de tanto hacer ejercicio

- Lo suyo no es natural, es tumbarse en posición horizontal y dormirse

- Ya te digo y encima el cabron ronca de una forma antinatural

- Lo se, menuda nochecita nos dio anoche

- Y en el viaje de ida y por lo que se ve también en el de vuelta

- ¿Cómo es ese dicho? El que ronca es el primero en quedarse dormido- dijo Troy

Un nuevo ronquido nos hace reírnos tan fuerte que se ha despertado, debería sentir pena por el; pero no he pegado ojo en toda la jodida noche. Siendo francos diré, que fue en la parte de la noche tras la juerga, cuando crees que no puedes ni moverte y te tumbas en la cama de ese mugroso hotel y entonces cuando casi estas dormido oyes ese sonido y recuerdas porque no querías que viniera.

Troy tiene razón Luke ronca y siempre es el primero en quedarse dormido


	6. el infierno son los demas

Ser el hijo de una estrella no es nada fácil, es peor si tu padre es un actor conocido y tu madre también.

Frente a nuestra casa siempre ha cientos de personas que se creen con derecho a agobiarnos y espiaron, por el simple echo de que mis progenitores son personas conocidas en el mundo del espectáculo.

El no poder ir a recoger el periódico a la puerta de mi casa me pone de mal humor, tanta gente con sus cámaras y sus preguntas, sus gritos y su manos colándose entre las rejas de la verja. Siempre me han hecho sentir agobiado, son todo lo que mas odio en este mundo, los buitres estos que se creen con derecho a no dejarnos respirar

Estoy seguro de que si el infierno existiese, mi infierno particular seria algo muy parecido a esto. Porque estas personas son mi infierno y no me imagino otra forma de torturarme


	7. el que duda probablemente tiene razon

Weevil y yo hemos estado limpiando, es una parte del castigo, y entonces lo he visto. Su nombre, el de Lily, tatuado en su brazo. No hace falta decir lo furioso que eso me ha puesto.

Cuando le pregunte sobre ello, puso una patética excusa que por supuesto no me he creído ni por un momento. Aunque me ha hecho recordar cosas que no me gustan.

Cosas de cuando Lily vivía y de las muchas veces que pensé que se veía con otro. Siempre dude de que me fuera completamente fiel y ahora se que tenia razón al dudar, que no eran miedos y dudas sin base.

Prefiero no pensar demasiado en ello para no ensuciar su memoria, después de todo yo tampoco fui un santo con ella. Además lo hecho, hecho esta y el pasado no se puede cambiar


	8. si vael la pena hacerlo, vale la pena

Se dice: Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo.

El test de pureza es el momento perfecto para eso. No que yo necesite exagerar nada, soy Logan Echolls, por supuesto en temas de mujeres no tengo que exagerar nada, eso no es de caballeros. Si lo digo es porque lo he hecho.

Por supuesto cuando escucho a Dick y a los otros se exactamente todas las fantasmadas que dicen. Me hace gracia verles contestar esas preguntas y ver todas las historias que se inventan para parecer más hombres y conseguir una mayor puntuación

- Logan ¿sabes que?- me dice Dick sonriendo con chulería

- ¿Sorpréndeme?

- Tengo la misma puntuación que tu

- Hay una diferencia entre tus puntos y los míos

-¿Cuál?

- Yo no he exagerado nada y tu si- le respondo con prepotencia

- Yo no exagero

- ¿A no? Pregunta numero 15: ¿Has participado en un trío? Y tu respuesta: Si, varias veces. ¿En cual de tus múltiples fantasías fue eso?

Dick se mosquea y se levanta mientras el resto reímos

Quizás he sido un poco cruel con mi amigo; pero me ofende que quiera tener la misma puntuación que yo


	9. todos mienten pero no importa

He oído rumores acerca de esa secta que hay en Neptuno, la verdad es que no se si será cierto o no; pero tampoco me importa demasiado, siempre hay gente que tiene el mal habito de escuchar cuando la gente miente.

Lo que reconozco que me sorprendió fue vera Verónica hablar con Casey, quien precisamente se rumorea que esta en esa secta.

No me sorprendió el echo de que la rubia hable con alguien que no sea uno de esos frikies con los junta; sino de que hablase y se fuera con el chico de la secta. Siempre pensé que ella seria una de esas personas que sabría que todos mienten y que no hay que escuchar demasiado


	10. todas las cosas buenas

Toda buena fiesta que se precie debe contar con lo que tienen todas las cosas buenas de la vida, ser ilegales, inmorales o que hagan engordar. Por eso la fiesta de Madison no es una buena fiesta.

-No es i ilegal /i sus padres lo saben y su hermana esta rondando por la casa

-No es i inmoral /i en su casa no hay nada, ni ningún sitio al que te permita ir para hacer algo inmoral.

-No hay nada que i haga engordar /i es Madison, todo es Light o sin grasas, ni calorías.

¿Por que estoy aquí entonces? Fácil, es la novia de Dick y el rubio Casablancas casi me obligo a venir contra mi voluntad


	11. El unico dia que uno venderia su alma

Esta semana no ha sido la mejor del año.

Primero, la ultima partida de póquer fue un absoluto fracaso con lo del robo del dinero y todo el rollo de depuse. Menos mal que Verónica esta ahí para salvar la situación y descubrir al culpable.

Lo que no me puedo creer es que allá sido Shawn. Me pregunto porque lo habrá hecho. Me refiero a fingir ser rico y todo eso. Contra más lo pienso mas raro me parece el chico.

Eso podría haber sido lo único malo de la semana y habría sido el hombre más feliz del mundo; pero no. Una loca chiflada tenia que apuñalar a mi padre en la fiesta de navidad.

Si pudiera vendería mi alma al diablo por evitar todo lo malo que ha pasado esta maldita semana. ES una pena que hoy en día sobren las almas.


End file.
